C'était écrit
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: SPOILS CHAPITRE 239-240. AkaFuri. Ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés avant le début du match, afin, en quelque sorte, de s'encourager mutuellement... mais Furi ne pensait pas que la prédiction d'Akashi serai vraie à ce point. OS pour l'anniversaire de Moira-chan.


AkaFuri power ! *lance des confettis*

Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez avec des yeux ronds ? Le AkaFuri est canon maintenant ! *court partout* Du moins, à mes yeux xD Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous ne lisez pas les scans ? Ah, si je puis me permettre, je vous conseille le chapitre 239 de Kuroko's Basket. Le 240, aussi, histoire de rester dans l'ambiance. Excellent manga, je vous l'assure !

Bref. L'auteure a encore quelque chose à dire, donc si vous êtes pressés, vous pouvez passer de suite à l'histoire. Petit mot adressé à Mo-chan (sans doute plus connue sous le pseudo de Moira-chan ici !) : je suis une boulette, Mo-chan, je suis tellement désolée ! Je croyais que ton anniversaire était le 27 Novembre alors que c'était le 20... du coup j'ai écrit cet OS entre hier et aujourd'hui... PARDON ! *pleure* Alors que j'avais vraiment pas oublié, plus on se rapprochait fin Novembre plus je me disais que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire... je me déteste. Il y a peut-être un point positif dans ma grossière erreur, c'est que j'ai écrit un OS qui me plaît, et sur lequel j'ai mis touuuuute mon énergie et mes sentiments envers le AkaFuri ! Donc voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire... je suis une amie indigne. (PS : en ce moment, j'ai envie de KiyoHana... :3) Encore désolée. *va pleurer sur son devoir de philo*

Yaoi ahead, Akashi x Furihata ~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était écrit

- Tu te donneras à fond, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

Furihata dirigea à nouveau son regard sur le garçon en face de lui, surpris. Akashi ne cilla pas, l'air tout à fait sérieux. Un sourire un peu hésitant étira les lèvres du brun, qui leva à moitié une main.

- Mais... euh... tu sais que je ne suis pas dans les starters, pas vrai ?

- Je sais.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je joue.

- Oh que si, Koki. Tu as joué contre Kaijô, pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas contre Rakuzan ? Et puis... n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours raison. Si je dis que tu joueras, c'est que tu joueras.

Le susnommé fit la grimace, recula d'un pas pour s'appuyer dos contre le mur, et souffla un grand coup dans l'espoir de se calmer. Son vis-à-vis était quant à lui toujours aussi posé.

- Ça veut dire que je jouerai contre toi... gémit-il, désespéré.

- Évidemment. Il n'y aurait autrement aucun intérêt, sourit le roux d'un air calculateur.

- Je n'ai pas une seule chance contre toi, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse !? protesta le joueur de Seirin, larmes aux yeux. Le capitaine de Rakuzan eut un petit rire amusé devant la réaction virulente, puis se rapprocha, jusqu'à venir enlacer le plus petit à la taille.

- Je suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir, espèce de sadique, pleura faussement Koki, acceptant néanmoins l'étreinte.

- C'était écrit, répondit finalement le dossard 4 avant de se baisser un peu, engageant un baiser.

Son petit ami se laissa faire, faisant même remonter ses mains jusqu'au beau visage d'Akashi. Là, l'une de ses mains s'affaira à caresser une des joues du roux, tandis que l'autre vint se perdre dans les courtes mèches rouges, appréciant le doux contact. Il inclina son visage, goûtant par cette nouvelle posture un peu plus profondément à la bouche d'Akashi, qui avait, au passage, un léger goût mentholé. Ce dernier ne resta pas inactif, bien qu'appréciant l'initiative de son copain, qui lui avait pourtant semblé stressé au premier abord. Ses bras enserrèrent donc la taille de Koki, puis une main passa sous son Tee-shirt côté torse. D'ailleurs, quand Furi sentit une vague de chaleur typique du bien-être qu'il ressentait dès qu'il câlinait ou se faisait câliner se répandre dans son corps, il coupa net leur baiser. Seijûro posa pourtant encore ses lèvres deux ou trois fois sur les siennes, puis, collant leurs fronts, souffla contre sa bouche :

- Déjà fini ?

- On a un match dans quelques minutes, protesta - encore une fois - Furihata, ses mains tentant de repousser l'être aimé qui était fort collant.

Celui lui sourit en réponse. Mais ce genre de sourire limite carnassier n'était pas rassurant.

D'ailleurs, l'ex-joueur de la Génération Miracle enfouit très peu de temps après son visage dans le cou de l'autre lycéen, une langue vorace et taquine traçant et retraçant des lignes imaginaires sur sa peau sensible. Le petit brun retint un gémissement devant cette attaque surprise, et ses mains retrouvèrent toute seules le chemin de la nuque d'Akashi, l'entourant et la caressant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un haut parleur annonçait que la finale opposant leurs deux écoles commençait dans une dizaine de minutes que Koki reprit ses esprits, et repoussa fermement son amoureux.

- Non, cette fois-ci, je dois vraiment y aller.

- D'accord. J'y vais aussi.

Le brun se tourna, fit quelques pas, mais fut tiré en arrière par sa manche d'uniforme. Faisant de nouveau face à son amoureux, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de le lâcher, mais une paire de lèvres vint à la rencontre des siennes, les épousant le temps d'une poignée de secondes.

- Je voulais un baiser d'encouragement, souffla celui qui avait attiré l'autre avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ses vestiaires. Koki ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et vira au rouge tomate. Marchant pour rejoindre sa propre équipe, il tenta de regagner ses esprits, et son sérieux.

_Cette fois-ci, Seijûro est un adversaire... pourvu que je reste concentré, et que je ne l'encourage pas par erreur ! Enfin, ce n'est pas une erreur d'encourager son amoureux... pff, c'est tellement compliqué. Si je pouvais ne pas jouer contre Akashi, ce serait tellement bien... Il est bien trop fort pour que je m'en occupe tout seul... même en double team, je ne sais pas si on pourrait l'arrêter ! Quoique, peut-être Kagami... oui, c'est ça, je ne dois pas avoir de pensées dépressives ! On... on peut battre Rakuzan !_

Alors qu'il poussait la porte des vestiaires, son sourire s'effaça. Se posant sur un banc d'où il pourrait entendre les ordres de la coach, il ressentit un désagréable pincement au cœur.

_Si seulement... Seijûro pouvait rester ce Seijûro qu'il est tout le temps avec moi... si seulement il pouvait cesser d'être cet autre Akashi..._

* * *

- Changement de joueur ! Furihata-kun, tu vas sur le terrain ~

Furi vit le grand sourire de la coach et les arc-en-ciels derrière elle, et se sentit encore plus à deux doigts de défaillir. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aller marquer Akashi, ce n'était absolument pas conseillé pour sa santé. Le concerné cligna des yeux, et posa sur lui un regard froid dans lequel il pouvait lire un semblant de surprise. Ce n'était plus Seijûro. C'était l'autre. Se plaçant à contrecœur devant le capitaine de Rakuzan, Koki s'encouragea mentalement : il devait faire de son mieux. Il devait gagner. Pour son équipe... et pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Fin._

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop confus... personnellement, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce one-shot ! Il faut dire que les deux derniers chapitres m'ont donné plein d'inspiration xD Le AkaFuri, c'est magnifiquement mignon. Sinon, concernant la façon dont Furi appelle Akashi... étant donné qu'il y a en quelque sorte deux Akashi, j'ai choisi qu'il l'appelle par son prénom lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Akashi doux et attentionné, comme une sorte d'Akashi d'avant, et qu'il l'appelle par son nom lorsqu'il fait référence à la personne qu'il est devenu. Voilà voilà.

Tanjobi omedetô en retard à ma Mo-chan adorée ! Tu es une fille géniale, avec qui j'adore parler vu que de toute façon on est toujours d'accord, super gentille, et qui a un talent fou pour l'écriture ! Tu es ma présidente préférée, j'espère que notre fan-club de Kirisaki vivra longtemps ! (D'ailleurs, les chara songs de Makoto... nyuuuu *u*)

Et à bientôt !


End file.
